Shhhhh
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Everbody goes a little crazy one springbreak. Meredith, Cristina, George, Alex, and Izzie are no exception. Drunken binges, hot sex, girl on girl kisses...They will never look at each other the same again...
1. Rest Relaxation Pleasure Yeah Right!

Chapter One

Vacation. A period time devoted to pleasure, rest or relaxation. Leaning her head back against the headrest, Meredith stares up at the overhead compartment. There was nothing pleasurable about this trip, and, somehow, she doubted she would be getting any rest of relaxation. Derek was supposed to be in the seat next to her. Instead, George was curled up, snoring. Glancing over at him, she shakes her head. There was drool running from the corner of his mouth.

'_How did I end up like this?'_ It was one of them questions asked when the answer was already there. Derek had bailed on her; bailed on going to South Padre Island so he could perform some miraculous surgery that would make him a Neurosurgeon God. _'It isn't fair. This was supposed to be our time together.' _She was sulking. She knew that. Dammit, she had earned the right to sulk though. She had George, _George,_ sitting next to her, drooling.

George wasn't entirely to blame for her sulk. Cristina had added in her fair share, what with all the drama about boarding a plane. Who knew that Cristina Yang, the nerves of steel intern, was terrified of getting on a plane. Talk about a shocker. It was only after being doped up with Valium that she had been persuaded to get on the plane. The part that really got Meredith was Cristina had known they would be flying. How else were they going to get to their destination? Drive, from Seattle, Washington to South Padre Island, Texas? Right. Not in this lifetime. Not with only four days off.

"Meredith?"

Turning her head to the left, she bit back a groan. Izzie was standing there, her arms crossed. '_What now?'_ Izzie, like George, had pretty much invited herself along. Begged, in all honesty. _"Come on, Mere. It'll be fun. And," Izzie had grinned, "I can foot the bill for the beach house!" _She had caved like a paper doll left out in the rain. She blamed her weakness on the shock of Derek telling her he wasn't coming.

"What?" She sounded bitchy. Any other time, she might care. Right now, she didn't. George's head had fallen on her shoulder, and she could feel something wet running onto her bare shoulder. '_So help him if that is drool.'_

"I can't sit with them." Them being Cristina and Alex. How Alex had ended up coming, she wasn't sure. One moment they had been changing Derek's ticket over for George, then next they had been purchasing tickets for Izzie and Alex. Izzie had at least asked to come; Alex had just said 'Count me in' and tossed them his credit card. "Cristina is coming out of her drugged stupor, and Alex keeps making lewd comments about joining the mile high club."

Meredith sighs. "Okay, and what, exactly, am I suppose to do about it?" She sits up straight, gripping the arm rests her ridiculously small seat offered.

Izzie looks over at George, and then grimaces. "Make George sit with them?"

"You want me to make George sit with them?" Izzie nods. "How, exactly, am I suppose to do that? Physically move him?" The look Izzie gave said yes, she did expect Meredith to at least try to physically move him. Unbelievable. "No. I'm sorry. I'm not doing it. If you want to trade with me, fine. I'll trade, but I am not moving George."

"Well, I'm not sitting with him. I can't." Izzie's jaw hardens a bit. There is a stubborn glint that taints her dark gaze.

"Izzie…"Meredith starts. She doesn't continue on. There was no point. Izzie wouldn't sit with George. To much had happened, too much had been said. There was no going back with those two. No going forward, either. "How about if…" The voice of a flight attendant cuts her off. It was a moot point. They would be landing soon. It didn't seem possible. They had only been in the air two hours. How time flew when someone was trapped. She gives Izzie one last look before leaning her head back against the rest. Pleasure. Rest. Relaxation. That was what vacation was about. Right.


	2. We're Lost!

Chapter Two

"We passed that cow four times now," George complained, peering out the passenger window of the black Suburban. The Suburban had been the agent from the car rental agencies idea. The slick bastard had worn a cowboy hat and a string tie with over starched dark blue jeans. If he checked, Wrangler would have been on the back pocket, he was certain. The man had been a stereo-typical Texan.

"Which cow? There are cows everywhere, O'Malley!" Alex snapped. As though spurred on by his anger, the large SUV picks up speed.

George presses his lips together. It should have been him driving. He knew how to follow directions. The agent who had rented them the house had emailed Izzie directions. Not that Izzie would have handed them over. Oh no, not Izzie. It was hard to believe there had once been a time when they had been best friends. Anymore, they worked hard to avoid each other. It was the drunken nakedness; that was what had ruined their friendship. There was no answer to whether or not anything had happened during the drunken nakedness. He supposed that was where the problem lay. They had no idea whether they had or hadn't. If there had been some answer, there could have been closure. As it was, there was nothing. No closure. No friendship. Nothing. "The black cow. The one that is alone in the pasture with the red horse. We've passed it four times."

"Dude, we have not!" The muscles in Alex's jaw work, a noticeable twitch starting. His hands seem to grip the steering wheel tighter as well. The jaw twitches, the hands clench, then he let's out a sigh before relaxing. His right hand reaches down to flip on the radio. Some upbeat song about who was cheating who was on. From the back Cristina snorts as a line about whose car was parked next door was sung. "Aw, O'Malley, they're singing a song about you!"

"Hey," Izzie hisses. The driver's seat lurches forward a bit, indicating that she had taken her wrath out by shoving the seat. Alex mutters something about teasing before flipping the radio back off.

"I think we're lost," Meredith says, a rather resigned tone to her voice. She had seemed resigned about the whole trip. George knew it had something to do with Derek. Rumor had it he had backed out to do some surgery that could have waited. He felt bad for Meredith, having a surgery chosen over her, but in a way, he was relieved. Things were not what they should be with Callie. Not that he expected them to be. They had an arrangement, him and Callie. In order to save face with her family, she wanted the marriage to last a bit longer. There was no reasoning behind it. It didn't matter if they divorced now or in six months, everyone would still say that they had made a mistake.

"We're not lost!"

George looks over at Alex again. It really should have been him driving. Izzie's fault again. Back at the lot, they had taken a vote on which guy should drive. Meredith had refused, said as long as it wasn't her, she didn't care. It had been cast to Izzie and Cristina, both of which voted Alex. It had stung, knowing they had so little confidence in him. "We're lost. Face it, Karev. You're driving in circles!"

"I am not," Alex shot back. The twitch was back, as was the gripping of the steering wheel.

"You are. You just don't want to admit it," George snaps. A quick glance at the gas gage told him they had wasted a half of a tank of gas already. The monster they were driving didn't get the best gas milage. They needed to be careful, to stay within budget. Then he remembered, he was the only one with the budget. Him and Alex.

"Dude, will you just shut up! I'm the one driving. I think I would know if I was lost!"

Right. Alex would admit to being lost. George didn't buy that. "And there is the cow and the horse again."

"I think it is the same cow," Meredith adds. "Not that I'm on a side, or anything, but I think George is right. I think we are lost."

"Thank you Mere!" George turns slightly in his seat to smile at her, the one friend he had in the vehicle. Izzie's dark gaze meets his, holding for a moment. The coldness from that gaze sent a chill down his spine. Typical Izzie; she blamed him for the whole affair. Affair. There was no proof there had even been an affair. That didn't matter to Izzie. She blamed him. "Do you want me to drive?"

"I can drive, O'Malley. If they wanted you to drive, you would be driving." The twitch was getting worse. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tightly.

"I should be…" His words were cut off by the radio flipping on again. He frowns. Alex's hands hadn't moved, and he sure as hell hadn't messed with any controls. The women hadn't reached up either. He was certain he would remember one of them leaning up and turning on the radio. "How…"

"Backseat controls" Cristina smirks. She was humming the song under her breath. This one was worse than the song Alex had turned on. In this one, the woman sang about keying the side of truck, carving her name into a leather seat, and bashing out the headlights. The real clencher was when she sang about him thinking before cheating again.

"Where's your car O'Malley?"

He looks over at Alex, who had a smug grin on his face. "It's in the hotel parking lot." The hotel where Callie lived. A thought crosses his mind, he quickly dismisses it. Alex was messing with him. Trying to make him forget that they were lost. He wasn't going to let him do it. Callie wouldn't vandalize his car. She was above that sort of thing. Wasn't she? Yes. Yes she was.

"Right now," Cristina murmurs, "she's singing some white trash version of Shania karoke." Not the exact words, but close enough. He looks back at her, discovering that Meredith and Izzie were staring at her as well. "What?" Her tone was defensive.

"Nothing," Izzie says, trying to hide a smile behind her hand. She looks away, sucking in her breath, a sign that she was trying not to laugh.

"Yang, since when do you know the words to a country song?" Alex was chuckling as he tried to peer down at the directions in his lap. He was trying not to look obvious. Clearly, he knew they were lost. Dammit, the guy should just admit it.

"Shut up Karev," Cristina snaps. "She was on American Idol." They all stare at her again. "What? Okay. Fine. I watch American Idol. I vote for the best singer. I own a Carrie Underwood C.D. Happy now? Know my deep, dark secret."

"Um, whose Carrie Underwood?" Meredith wrinkled her brow, raising a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Most of it was scraped back in a loose ponytail.

Cristina shakes her head, then leans into the front. "Pull over."

Alex glances back at her before complying. "Why am I pulled over?" He leans on the wheel, looking over his shoulder to the backseat.

"Because we're lost. And I am going to get us away from the fucking cow!"

Silently, George applauds Cristina, a smile on his face.


	3. Obsessive Much?

Chapter Three

It was an obsession. Meredith was obsessed with signs. It was odd that nobody had noticed before now. The first inkling had been when she spotted the Hurricane Evacuation sign. She had seemed transfixed with it, asking what its purpose was. Izzie had stared at her, wondering if Meredith was being serious or pulling one over on them. She had thought about asking, but then Alex had "accidently" slid his hand down her inner thigh.

The second inkling of the obsession came after they had made it to the beach house. There had been words on who would sleep were. The house had only three bedrooms. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if there had been a couch in the place. Instead, there were chairs. Lot's of chairs. Nobody had been willing to suck it up and make a pallet. Cristina and Meredith had been adamant about being roommates. Alex had said there was no way in hell he was shacking up with George. George had agreed. It had been laid at her feet. In the end, Alex had been the lesser of the two evils. After the roommate storm died down, they had all made their way to the beach. And that was where they got the second inkling to the sign obsession.

"It's kind of cute," Meredith mused, staring at the 'Swimmer's Beware' sign that featured an open mouthed shark. There was nothing remotely cute about the fierce creature bearing its teeth.

"I guess. If you like razor sharp teeth and being ripped to shreds," Cristina chuckles, lathering her body with sunscreen. Most of her pale skin was exposed to the sun by her ice blue string bikini. It was a bit odd, seeing Cristina looking so much like a normal woman, rather than the icy robot they all interned with.

"The sign. Not sharks." Meredith replies back. She tightens the knot of her white and pink floral sarong. It matched the pink one piece suit she had on. Her hair was still in the loose ponytail, more falling out than actually held back. She chews her cheek, still staring at the sign. "Do you think there really are sharks out there?" She nods out at the azure blue Gulf that seemed to stretch into infinity.

Izzie laughs, rolling onto her stomach. She undoes the top of her bikini. No point in tan lines. "I don't think the sign is there for no reason, Mere."

"Oh." Meredith sighed, moving to sit on the towel next to Izzie. She flops back, sighing again. "Too bad."

Alex jogs toward them from the house. They had sent him for drinks. George had disappeared. Most likely in his child size room sulking. "You like signs, don't you Meredith?" He tosses Cristina, then Meredith, a bottle of water.

"Don't I get one?" Izzie raises up a bit, using her forearms to block her breasts from view. It didn't stop Alex from looking. She feels her nipples start to harden, then curses her body for letting him get to her. She had given up sex. Sex led to all sorts of problems. Problems like losing her best friend. Problems like causing her best friend's marriage to fall apart, even though said marriage was a mistake. Sex led to problems. She didn't want anymore problems.

"Here, take this one," Alex tosses her the bottle he was drinking from. Izzie looks at it in disgust. "Oh come on. We've kissed. Hell, we've fucked. A little sharing of some water isn't going to kill you."

"You have such a way with words Karev. Really makes a girl interested," Cristina snickers. She looks over at Meredith, who still seems to be transfixed by the sign. "If that sign was a man I would think you were going to go down on it."

"Now who has a way with words," Alex smirks, letting sand sift through his fingers. He squints out at the word. "Think its warm enough to go in?"

"The water? Who knows. I'm staying right here." Cristina wiggles around, making herself more comfortable. She picks up the book laying next to her.

Alex tilts his head to the side, reading the title of the red paperback. "Hot and Bothered. Real educational there Yang." He reaches over, yanking it from her hands.

"Give it back, Karev. Now!" Cristina raises to her knees, reaching for the book. Alex holds it away, flipping it open. He scans the contents, chuckling.

"_She moans her pleasure when his rock hard shaft enters her melting core. In that moment, Clarrissa knew they would ride the waves of passion together."_ He burst out laughing. "Dude, that's some funny shit. Ride the waves of passion."

Izzie hides her grin, ducking her head down. Who knew Cristina read porn. Then again, who had known Meredith had a thing for signs. God did Meredith have a thing for signs. She was over there again, caressing the thing. "Hey, Meredith, do you want us to leave you and the sign alone?"

"Haha. Very funny. It's just cute is all." Meredith flashes them an annoyed look before turning back to look at her sign. That was what it had become. Her sign.

**A/N Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Those reviews are what make me want to update. So, keep them coming! Also, if you like this story, you should check out my other fanfics: Choices, How To Lose Your Lover, What The Heart Knows, Truth, and more…**


	4. The Proper Way To Steal A Sign

Chapter Four

The plan was formulated somewhere between the tequila Meredith had produced and the Margarita's Cristina had made. It was quite simple really. They were going to steal the sign. Meredith had decided she had to have the sign. She just wasn't sure how to go about getting it. That was when the planning started.

"Can't you just take one of those holder thingies and take the little bolts off or something?" They all turn to look at Cristina. She was really getting tired of them looking at her. There had been a lot of looking at Cristina on this trip. It was old. "What?"

"Channel locks," George says. He was leaned against the bar that separated the living area from the kitchen. It doubled as a table. The only real table the place sported was out on the patio, next to the pool and hot tub. "The holder thingies are called channel locks."

"Channel locks? Well that is just a stupid name for a tool." It was Izzie's turn to be stared at. It didn't seem to phase her. She just sat there, sipping on her margarita's, legs crossed, boobs almost spilling out of her bikini top. She had thrown on a pair of cut off shorts after leaving the beach, but nothing else.

"I don't care what the holder thingies real name is. Will they get my sign?" Meredith weaves a bit as she pours herself another shot. She widens her eyes a bit before downing the fiery liquor. She grimaced, despite the fact that she had already done six other shots.

"Don't see why they wouldn't," Alex slurs. He had a tumbler of tequila wedged between his legs. Meredith hadn't been willing to part with her bottle. Instead, she had grabbed a glass and filled it. Alex had been sipping it ever since.

"Okay. Good. Now, where do we get the holder thingies?" Meredith looks around the room. The answers came in shrugs, frowns, and shakes of heads. "Great."

"You won't get that sign down using channel locks." George sighs, setting his margarita down. He grabs Meredith's bottle of tequila and takes a long gulp. "Gah, that shit is horrible!" he shakes his head, eyes bulging a bit. "There are only three sure fire ways of getting a sign down. One, you do it the red-neck way. You get a logging chain and a truck. You wrap the chain around the pole, connect it to the truck, and hit the gas. Bastard usually flies right out of the ground. Gotta watch to be sure it don't hit the truck, though. My brother Jerry had his back glass shattered once." He takes another drink, this one not as long. "Second, you get yourself a good pair of bolt cutters. Not the cheap ones. You have to have the heavy duty kind. They'll cut through anything."

"Anything," Cristina asks. It seemed to her that George knew an awful lot about stealing a sign. She wasn't going to question him on it, though. The sooner Meredith had her damn sign the better. She was tired of hearing about it already.

George nods. "Anything. So, you cut the use the channel locks to loosen the bolts a bit. Get them away from the sign. Then, you take the bolt cutters….this part is important…and you clip the bolts off. You have to put all your weight into it, though. Otherwise, it's a bitch."

Alex stares at him. His tumbler was almost empty. "What's the third one?"

"Yeah. You said there were three ways. You only told us two." Cristina drains her glass, sighs. Damn. She would have to get up and pour herself another one.

George frowns a bit. "I can't remember. It's not important. We're going with way number two." He rubs the back of his neck. "Oh. Yeah. We use a hack saw. For number three. It isn't all that effective though, and it kinda takes a while. My brothers always liked using the bolt cutters."

"Yeah, but where are we going to get bolt cutters?" Meredith blows a lock of hair out of her face. Her cheeks were flushed; partially from excitement, partially from alcohol. "I don't remember packing any."

Izzie snorts. "I don't think they'll let you on a plane with bolt cutters." She rolls her eyes. Her boredom was written across her face. "Why don't you check the shed out back?" She takes a sip of her drink, bouncing her leg.

"We have a shed?" Cristina blinks. How had she missed that? Oh well. It didn't matter. If Izzie said there was a shed, then she had no choice but to believe her.

"Uh. Yeah. It's were the cushions for the patio furniture are. As well as the grill." Izzie shakes her head, as though they should have known all that.

"Then let's go! I want that sign!" Meredith rubs her hands together, a gleam entering her already dancing eyes. She let's out a giggle. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Cristina grins. Yeah. It was going to be fun. She stands up, swaying a bit. Alex was doing the same. They meet Meredith and George next to the open French doors that lead out onto the back terrace. The only one who remained seated was Izzie. "You coming, Iz?"

Izzie shakes her head, she points to George. Cristina sighs. She wanted to yell, tell Izzie that people screwed inappropriate people all the time, it was time to get over it already. She didn't though. Instead, she made her way toward the shed and hopes of a sign. Literally, a sign.

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews!!!**


	5. Giggles and more Giggles

Chapter Five

The beach was empty; with the exception of a bonfire some distance down the way. Meredith watched the distant flames dancing, listened closely to the laughing and shrieking that drifted on the wind, then giggled. She claps her hands over her mouth, still giggling. It couldn't be helped. She wasn't even for certain why she was giggling. One minute she was calm, as calm as somebody three sheets to the wind could be, and the next she was giggling like a school girl. With eyes dancing, she looks over at Cristina, who is staring up at the sign. She smiles up at her sign. Her sign; that's what it soon would be. The shark stares back, open mouthed, teeth bared. This causes another fit of giggles.

"Chomp, chomp," she shrieks. Cristina jumps her hand flying up to her left breast. It takes a moment, and then she laughs.

"Chompers!" Cristina cries, pumping one fist into the air. The sudden and quick motion upsets her already delicate balance. She stumbles into Alex. ""Beware of Chompers!"

"Yeah. Whatever Yang." Alex shoots them both an annoyed look before turning his attention back toward the bolts. They were twisted at a thirty degree angle. It didn't leave much room for maneuvering.

"Ohhh. Better watch it! Chompers likes to bite rude pricks!" Cristina chuckles. Meredith looks at her. She had never seen Cristina this loose. She tries to think back to how many drinks Cristina had had, but draws a blank. Her mind is racing. Any and every thing was going through it.

"Hey, George," she trips across the sand to where George is adjusting the holder thingies, channel locks he had called them. He looks up at her, his eyes glazed over. "How come you always gotta fuck with your friends? I mean, I knew you kinda had a little thing for me, but Izzie…wow…so did not see that coming."

"Hey. Yeah. Did you make her cry? The way you made Meredith cry?" Cristina drops to the ground, scooting close to him. "I bet she did. I know I would cry if I woke up naked next to you."

"You told her that I made you cry?" George squints up at Meredith. "I didn't make you cry! I mean, you cried, but not because of me. Was it because of me?"

Meredith nods. "Yeah. I cried. Cause of you. You made me cry. That wasn't cool Georgie. Making me cry."

"So not cool," Cristina agreed. "So? Did she?" He looks at her. She sighs, shaking her head in disgust. "Izzie. Did she cry? I bet she did. I bet she took one look at your naked ass and cried."

For some reason, Meredith wasn't sure why, but the image of Izzie bawling in bed with a naked George danced before her, bringing with it another round of giggles. There was nothing remotely funny about the situation. If anything, it was rather somber. That one night had ruined George's marriage, as well as his friendship with Izzie. "I'm sorry! Oh, God! It's not funny, I just...can't," she bursts into full belly laughter.

"Sure. Laugh. You're not the one making people cry," George scowls, dropping the channel locks. They land on his foot. He lets out a howl of pain. "Dammit!"

"Ha! So Izzie did cry," Cristina smirks. Her head turns to glance at something over her shoulder. "Aw. Where you going Alex? You feeling left out?"

"No. Just not up to listening to you two giggle all night," he says over his shoulder. His gait is a bit off, partially from sand, partially from alcohol. "Good luck with that sign. Those bolts aren't coming off."

"What!" Meredith stares after him in horror. The bolts had to come off. They just had to. Chompers was her sign. She starts for the sign, tripping half way there. She sputters as her face hits the sand. "Ugh. Yuck!" She raises a hand to brush the grit from her tongue.

"Ew. That's gross Meredith! You're not supposed to do that!" Cristina crawls over, lying next to her. They smile at each other, and then giggle.

"Hey! We gonna do this or what?" George looms over them, channel locks and bolt cutters in hand. Meredith rolls onto her back, then shrieks. Cristina joins her. George shoots them an annoyed look, then shakes his head. "You two done? Cause if you ain't..." he looks back toward the house.

Meredith sits up, trying to compose herself. They needed George. Never mind that seeing him naked made women cry. They needed him to get that sign. "We're done. Ain't we Crissy?"

Cristina looks at her. "Did you just call me Crissy?" Meredith starts to giggle, then claps her hands over her mouth. She would not giggle. Giggling would make George leave. "Remind me when I'm sober to smack ya for that. I hate the name Crissy. Sounds so…stupid."

"And you're not stu...tupid." Meredith grimaces. Her tongue wasn't working right. It had to be the sand. Yes. That was it. The sand. She looks up at George. "And you can't leave, Georgie. We need you for Operation Chompers!"

Cristina and George both stared at her, mouthing Operation Chompers? She didn't care what they thought. Chompers was going to be her's. And, she liked the way Operation Chompers sounded. So there! She felt like sticking her tongue out, but refrained. She needed them. For Operation Chompers.


	6. Don't Stop

-1Chapter Six

The moonlight had a certain amount of appeal, especially given the still humid temperature. There wasn't even a breeze off the Gulf to cool things down, namely her. Izzie let's out a sigh as she leans back against the chaise lounge. This trip was suppose to be fun. Nothing about it had been fun. First, George had come. That alone ruined it. It wasn't just the sex thing. Yes, they had had sex. Drunken, could have been fun, but she couldn't recall sex. Then there had been the whole embarrassing I Love You incident. She tried not to think about what a fool she had been. A tear slips down her cheek. She had poured her heart out, told him that she loved him, and he had told her thanks but no thanks. He loved Callie. Callie! What did he even see in her?

"Stop dwelling," she mutters, closing her eyes. She wasn't in love with George. Oh sure, she had thought she was, for like five seconds. It had made sleeping a married man easier to stomach. As it was, she wasn't sure she even knew what love was. Whatever it was, she didn't have it. The thought was depressing. Right along with this trip. She should have stayed in Seattle. At least there it wasn't so hot she had to sit outside in her bikini at one o'clock in the morning.

"They're like a bunch of pre-schoolers."

Her eyes open at the sound of Alex's voice. Lovely. The last person, other than George, she wanted to see. Her reasons for not wanting to see him were different, yet they were the same. He made her feel things she didn't want to feel. Like now, staring up at his bare chest made her ache. Aching was bad. Bad, bad, bad. "The sign stealing not going so well?"

Alex plops down on the edge of the chaise. She moves her legs out of the way, letting one drop on either side of the chair. Not the most modest position, but she was just drunk enough to not care. "Sign stealing? What sign stealing? When I left Cristina was razzing O'Malley about making chicks cry in the sack." He quiets for a moment. "Sorry. Shouldn't have said anything."

Izzie lifts one bare shoulder, then lets it drop. She had cried. Meredith had cried as well. Cristina had reason to tease George. Once upon a time she would have marched down there, told Cristina to lay off. Not anymore. She was done being George's champion. "He does seem to have that affect on women," she says lightly. There was no point in being bent out of shape. It didn't get her anywhere. Yes, she was a bit hurt that they were discussing a rather unfortunate experience. There was nothing she could do about.

"That bad?" Alex winces. He shoots her an apologetic smile, shifting around so he faced her. He tucks one leg under the other. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Honestly? I don't remember. I think it might have been okay, but only because.." She hesitates. Did she tell him? She bites her lip. This was Alex. It would go one of two ways. He would take it stride or he would get cocky. There was no way to tell which way he would go before hand either.

"Because?" He had one eyebrow raised, giving him that sexy, endearing look she loved. Damn him.

"Because I thought he was you, okay?" There. She had let it out. Her deep, dark secret. The very thing that had ruined her friendship. It hadn't been the drunken sex. It hadn't been the whole I Love You bull shit. It had been her telling him that the only reason she had sex with him was because she had thought he was Alex.

Alex stares at her for a moment. It was clear he was torn on what to say, what to do. The hesitancy in his eyes made her scoot closer. "I don't know why. I think it's because my last coherent memory was being in the kitchen with you. Next thing I know, I'm having sex. Or well, I think I did. I don't know! I was pretty out of it. Anyways, imagine my surprise when I wake up naked with George." Just saying the words left a bad taste in her mouth. "Not exactly a great memory." She frowns a bit. It wasn't a pleasant memory. That night always bothered her. It was the not knowing thing. She was fairly certain they had, but she couldn't be sure. Hell, when was she ever sure of anything? She wasn't. She was in cohesive Izzie.

"I'm sorry," Alex cups her cheek in the palm of his hand, rubbing a tear she hadn't known had fallen from her cheek. "Want me to kick his ass?"

Izzie laughs. "No. Thanks for the offer, though." She leans her face into the comforting touch. Why had she never noticed before that Alex had that affect on her? He always made her feel better. No matter the situation, he made it better. She scoots even closer, their legs touching. They were close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She blinks, leaning her face closer to his. She pauses a mere inch from his mouth. It wouldn't take much to seal the deal.

"Iz," Alex breaths before his mouth crushes against her's. If she had been expecting sweetness she would have been disappointed. She hadn't been though. She hadn't expected anything other than what he gave her. A hard kiss full of pent up passion. Her arms slide up his chest to encircle his neck. She can feel his strong hands caressing her thighs before moving up to cup her breasts. They don't stay there long. Soon, he is undoing the top of her bikini, tossing it aside. A small splash behind him tells her it landed in the hot tub. She giggles. He pulls back, a questioning look on his face.

"Don't stop," she gasps, pulling his body against her's. Her eyes flutter closes as he presses her back against the chaise. She lifts her body as he moves to drag the rest of her bath suit off. It was a bit odd, laying naked outside. Exposed for anyone to see. The thought of getting caught only lasts a second. The moment she feels his body enters her's, all rational thought is gone.


	7. What Happened Last Night?

-1The room was spinning. Which wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't laying still. In the living room floor. A frown drags the corners of her mouth down as her whereabouts become more clear. She was on living room floor. Flat on her back. Clutching a pair of bolt cutters. Gasping, she lets the heavy tool fall to the side. It makes a thud as it hit's the wooden floor. She turns her head to be sure they hadn't made a mark and let's out a shriek. An open mouthed shark grinned back at her. The sign. How? Why? Then it came back to her. Operation Chompers.

"_You're not gripping them right!" George complained. _

"_I am so!" Meredith shot back. Okay. She wasn't sure if she was or not. All she knew was she wasn't going to let George tell her she was wrong. He had been such a dictator throughout the whole escapade. She strains as she tries to clip the think bolt holding her sign on. "Okay. Fine. I'm not doing it right." _

"_I want a turn!" Cristina whined. She was sitting next to the water. Not really caring that she was half in and half out. Several times George had had to grab her before the current took her out. Now though, at the prospect of having a shot at using bolt cutters, she was crawling toward them. _

"_No. It's mine sign. I'm cutting the mother fucker down!" _

She must have. It was staring back at her. Sitting up, she groans. The room went from spinning to a full tilt. "What the hell did I drink last night?" The words had been a mere whisper, yet sounded like a cannon going off in her head.

A moan next to her makes her wince even more. Cristina stares at her through squinted eyes. "What the hell happened last night?"

_It was free. It was finally free. Throwing her hands up in the air she gives a shout of victory. Cristina joins her in her happy dance. They fling their arms around one another, jumping up and down. Their heads butt. _

"_Ow!" Meredith stumbled away from Cristina, a hand pressed to the lump forming on the left side of her forehead. Cristina giggled, then giggled some more when Meredith shot her a dirty look. _

"_Aw. Come here. Lemme kiss it all better," Cristina grabbed her by the shoulders, puckering her lips. Eyes closed she moves her face closer, then closer still. If not for the stumble on Meredith's behalf the kiss would have landed on her cheek. Instead, Cristina Yang planted one on the mouth of one Meredith Grey in front of a flabbergasted George. _

"I'm not sure we should talk about it," Meredith said hoarsely. Beyond the awkward kiss she couldn't recall much. She was probably better off that way, not remembering.

"That bad?" Cristina groaned as she pushed her body off the floor. If she felt as stiff as she looked, today would not be a good day.

Meredith flushed. "Yeah. It was that bad. We committed sign robbery!" She cocked her head toward where the Beware of Sharks sign sat propped up. In the light of day, she felt a bit guilty. The sign had been up for a reason.

"Who cares. Just so long as I didn't get McNasty with George, I'm good to go," Cristina limped her way toward the kitchen. The sound of the refrigerator opening, then closing gives Meredith cause to touch her throbbing head. The lump was still there. A slight flush stains her cheeks, then she scowls. It had been a kiss. Not even a real kiss. Just a chaste lip against lip kiss. Nothing to worry about or dwell on. Giving a decisive nod, she forces herself to stand. She had nothing to worry about.


	8. Just Sex Right?

-1It was sex. Just sex. It didn't mean anything. Just two people filling a physical need. That was it. That was all last night had been. Just Alex and her filling a physical need. Taking a deep breath, Izzie lets it out slowly. No need to panic. No need to worry that it would or wouldn't lead to something more.

The bed shifts as Alex rolls closer to her. She can feel his warm naked body pressed along the side of her only equally naked body. She could also feel the hardness of his erection against her thigh. Gritting her teeth, Izzie tries to think of something, anything, that didn't involve sex. Nothing worked. It all came back to Alex's hard cock and the fact that she could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. _Traitor,_ she fumes when the ache starts to become more than she bear.

He moves again, one arm snaking over her mid section. His hand moves higher, cupping her breast. She presses her lips together, trying to keep herself from making any sounds when his fingers start to toy with her already pebble hard nipple. Slowly turning her head, her dark chocolate eyes collide with his warm hazel ones. Bastard. He was awake.

"About last night," she starts only to have him press a finger to her lips. They had a rule. No kissing in the morning. At least no mouth on mouth kissing until after teeth were brushed. Nothing like morning breath to kill the mood. Although, she wasn't sure anything to kill the mood this morning.

Alex grazes his hands down her body, caressing her hips. He tightens his hold a bit more when he rolls onto his back, taking her with him. Taking the hint, she straddles him. She lets out a soft moan of pleasure as he thrusts up and into her. She rocks her hips, taking him further in.

"Izzie!" The door flies open, bringing a frazzled Meredith with it. Izzie froze, as did Alex. "Oh!" Meredith turns her back. "I'm not going to take up to much of your time. I just…I think I made out with Cristina last night. She doesn't seem to have any clue…and I don't want to ask George…so if one of you could…Yeah. Gonna go now." The door shut as quickly as it had opened.

"Did that kill it for you?" Alex looks up at her, one eyebrow cocked.

Izzie tilts her head to the side. "Strangely enough, no." To prove her point, she rotates her hips, earning a moan from the man beneath her. Smiling, she does it again. "Alex?"

"Yeah," he groans, lifting his hips to thrust into her a bit more.

"This is just sex, right? I mean…that's all we're doing here? Having sex?" He slams into her harder. She falls forward a bit, her fingers splayed across his chest, balancing herself as he thrusts into her again.

"Iz…" Alex slows the pace a bit, teasing in and out of her. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't" she insists, moving her body faster in an attempt to get him to speed back up. She needed release, not sweetness. Fuck sweetness. Give her a screaming orgasm. "Okay, maybe it does."

"If it matters then it isn't just sex."

Izzie gasps as he maneuvers them until he is on top. She doesn't stop to think about what he had said. About it meaning something. She was to busy moaning in release.


End file.
